Treacherous voice
by Flojiro
Summary: Nous savons tous que le cycle des réincarnations a une grande place dans ce manga. Que pourrait bien être devenu nos Saiyukiboys et leurs ennemis favoris à notre époque ? Un semblant de réponse... Oneshot. UA. Yaoi KouDoku. POV Kougaiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Flojiro L'Unique ! #part en courant en voyant une espèce d'avorton chauve lui foncer dessus en glapissant "mon préciiiieeeuuuuuux !"# Oo

**Titre :** Treacherous voice. (Je sais même pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais j'ai pas mon goéland traducteur et trouveur officiel de titre sous la patte... Je changerai au besoin !)

**Genre :** Univers alternatif. Song-fic. POV Kougaiji. Très très léger yaoi : Kou/Doku.

**Disclaimer : **J'essayerai bien de demander à Minekura-sensei une garde partagée (au moins pour Kou et Doku, allez quoi, toute façon ils apparaissent que dans un volume sur 3... éè) mais pour ça faudrait d'abord que j'apprenne à écrire le Japonais... donc en attendant ils restent tous sa pleine et entière propriété, snif... T.T

**NB :** La chanson "Forever Love" est pas de moi non plus, elle appartient au groupe X-Japan. Et les traductions viennent de ce site : http / www . xjapan . de / main . htm (en enlevant les espaces... Où, comment contourner les m#bip#es de ffnet... ¬¬)J'ignore totalement à quel point elles sont justes, elle collaient bien avec ce que je voulais faire... (J'avais trouvé une traduc' française aussi mais ça sonnait beaucoup moins bien alors je laisse en anglais, na !)

En italique : les paroles.  
En italique entre crochets...hum...nan, entre #, pardon, les crochets il veut pas en entendre parler... #zen# : les traductions.

**Blabla de l'auteuse qui peut pas s'en empêcher :** Bon, je sais, j'ai posté le début de "Fukushuu no tsubasa" y'a un moment maintenant... mais la suite je l'ai, hein, faut juste que je relise et que je loade, promis ! Mais là... j'avais envie de poster celle-là... Pardonnez ce caprice d'auteuse en pleine période d'exam...

Alors, c'est une fic écrite pour la communauté LJ 30baisers (http / community / 30baisers / Pareil : on enlève les espaces...), sur les thèmes "Superstar" et "Musique" (oui, craignez le mélange de ces mots et des saiyuki-boys, craignez-le, mwahahahaaa !) Et je vous préviens : c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Sûrement parce que c'est mon premier UA. Et mon premier véritable POV de Kou d'ailleurs. Et que forcément, une histoire vue par les yeux de ce type, ça peut donner qu'un truc bizarre...

**Kou :** Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, c'est toi qui a écrit ce ramassis de stupidités...

Hey ! Tu vas pas te plaindre non ! Pour une fois qu'une fic de moi dépassant 20 pages ne met en scène aucune véritable torture physique ! èé

**Kou :** Je me demande si c'est pas pire... #ton lugubre#

Rhalala ! Les bishou sont jamais contents ! èé Allez, place à la fic... Bonne lecture les gens !

(Ha, c'est vrai : pour les mots en jap vous avez un mini-dico à la fin !)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Treacherous voice / Part I.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Autour de moi l'obscurité. Devant moi des cris, des battements frénétiques de mains, des appels qui fusent. Derrière moi le bruit de leurs respirations oppressées, la tension de leur anticipation imprégnant l'air. En moi cette même impatience, cette même fièvre courant dans le moindre de mes vaisseaux sanguins, cette transe infernale balayant toute autre réalité.

Je ferme les yeux alors que les premières notes s'élèvent. Que les clameurs se taisent comme par enchantement. Que la foule toute entière retient son souffle. Silence irréel planant sur cette salle surchauffée. D'autres accords s'égrènent lentement. Et, tout aussi lentement, je rouvre les yeux. Un parterre de petites flammes tremblotantes me fait face. Fantasmagoriques. Attirantes. Ces petits feu follets resteront les seules source de lumière durant toute la chanson. J'aime les voir danser devant moi, perçant à peine les ténèbres de leur faible halo orangé. J'aime ne distinguer aucun visage précis sous leurs contorsions diaboliques. J'aime cette impression de chanter pour les flammes. De les voir répondre à ma voix comme autant de reptiles subjugués par le son d'une flûte. J'ai d'étranges idées. On se plie à mes caprices. C'est moi qui tiens le micro. Pour quelques minutes cela fait de moi un prince tout puissant. Prince du feu. On m'appelle ainsi, souvent. Je l'ai cherché. Je ne m'en plains pas.

La musique s'écoule toujours doucement. Je ne l'entends pas. Je la ressens. Mes mains aux ongles démesurés se ferment un peu plus sur le métal froid. Bientôt. C'est bientôt à moi. Dans quelques instants c'est uniquement pour moi que danseront les flammes... Quelques instants... Quelques secondes. Une. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent. Et plus rien d'autre n'existe.

_Mou hitori de arukenai _

_# I'll never walk alone again #_

Ça y est. Elles dansent. Je ne vois pas les bras qui les entraînent dans leurs lentes ondulations. Je n'entends pas les centaines de voix reprenant les paroles qui passent mes lèvres, comme le lointain reflux de la mer mourant sur la plage. Il n'y a que moi. Moi et ces vagues de feu mouvantes. Un autre monde. Mon monde.

_Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite._

_# the winds of time are to strong. #_

Les paroles sont sans importance. Seules comptent les inflexions de ma voix. Ce sont elles qui entraînent la lente marée de flammes. Le sens importe peu. Juste la sonorité. De toutes façons, elles ne veulent rien dire...

_Ah, kizutsuku koto nante nareta hazu dakedo ima wa..._

_# Ah, it's that what you hurts, which you'll have to live with... #_

Rien. Ce n'est même pas moi qui les ai écrites. Elles ne me servent qu'à dompter le feu. Qu'à transporter cette foule qui le fait naître.

_Ah, kono mama dakishimete nureta mama no kokoro o._

_# Ah, this tight embrace, and this burning, unchanged heart. #_

Mes pendants d'oreilles accompagnent mes lents mouvements de leurs tintements cristallins que je suis le seul à entendre. Ou à imaginer. Peu importe. Tout est irréel ici. Et tout est tellement vrai à la fois.

_Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni kawaranai ai ga aru nara._

_# In this ever changing time, love will never change. #_

Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Je me laisse emporter par ma voix égrenant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Auxquels je ne crois pas. Ne veux pas croire.

_Will you hold my heart ? Namida uketomete_

_# Will you hold my heart ? Stop flowing tears. #_

Ils disent que l'on peut entendre les larmes dans ma voix quand je chante. Baka. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne pleure plus. Que je ne sais plus pleurer.

_Mou kowaresou na all my heart..._

_# Again, all of my heart is broken... #_

Mes chansons ne sont que mensonges. Et celle-là plus que tout autre. Mais qu'importe ? Tout ici est mensonge. Et tout est vérité.

_Forever love. Forever dream._

Je les entends cette fois. La mer en fusion s'enfle et roule pour répondre à mon chant. S'en faire l'écho depuis près de mille poitrines. Et les embruns incandescents s'agitent plus que jamais au-dessus d'elle.

_Afureru omoi dake ga  
Hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu_

_# Only flowing emotions, bury this intense,  
trying, meaningless times. #_

Encore. Encore. De plus en plus haut. De plus en plus fort alors que le micro est à présent tourné vers eux. Une infinité de gorges pour une seule voix.

Je ne chante plus. Je me laisse porter par les vagues brûlantes. J'aime ce monde. Mon monde chimérique. Mon irréelle réalité.

_Oh Tell me why ..._

Un crescendo surnaturel. Une lame culminante m'emportant encore plus loin. Une jouissance presque physique. Et les accents rauques de ma propre voix se mêlent aux leurs. Inextricables. L'amplificateur toujours tourné vers eux. Nous ne sommes qu'un à cet instant.

_All I see is blue in my heart..._

Ça fait presque mal. De récupérer le contrôle du chant. De calmer la fureur des flots. Les ramener à nouveau à de longues vagues iridescentes. Et dans le même temps, c'est une sensation incroyablement grisante. Un monstre d'ombre nimbé de flammes suspendu à la moindre de mes intonations. Un pouvoir qui est mien depuis la nuit des temps. Qui ne cessera jamais d'être me semble-t-il à cet instant. Eternel instant.

xXxXxXx

Mais ça fini toujours. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Le noir. Les applaudissements. Les cris. Les trépignements. Ils nous accompagnent alors que nous sortons de scène. Arpentons les couloirs plongés dans une semi pénombre, sous les congratulations des membres du staff. Je suis encore entre deux mondes. Plus vraiment là-bas. Mais pas encore tout à fait ici non plus. C'est assez instable comme sensation. Désagréable. Je n'aime pas quitter la scène. C'est le seul endroit où je me sente vraiment à ma place. Lorsque je suis ailleurs...

Une main tombe lourdement sur mon épaule, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Bien trop brutalement.

"Terre appelle fearless leader. Je répète : terre appelle fearless leader, me recevez-vous ?"

Je déteste ça ! Et il sait très bien que je déteste ça...

"Baka !"

Ma main balaye prestement son poignet, en prenant bien soin d'y laisser la marque cuisante de mes "griffes". Un poids désagréable quitte à l'instant mon épaule, comme par enchantement...

"K'so ! Je savais qu'on aurait jamais du accepter ce chat sauvage comme chanteur..."

Ses yeux écarlates me foudroient, mi-sérieux mi-amusés. Je n'ai jamais su déterminer si leur couleur était naturelle (si l'on peut dire...) ou s'il ne retirait jamais ses lentilles en notre présence. A vrai dire je m'en moque éperdument. Une nouvelle voix s'élève, me vrillant les oreilles de ses notes me paraissant presque stridentes en cet instant.

"T'as été trooop puissant Kou ! Encore meilleur que d'habitude ! Pour le dernier live de la saison j'peux te dire que nos fans sont pas prêts de l'oublier !"

Ses yeux dorés pétillent comme deux petits soleils. J'esquisse un sourire forcé en réponse à celui qui lui dévore le visage. Ils n'ont jamais pu comprendre qu'il me fallait un long temps d'adaptation avant de revenir complètement parmi eux. Ou du moins aussi complètement que j'en serai jamais capable...

Je croise un léger sourire, comme mon regard se détourne de notre petit batteur survolté. Un sourire qui dit "maa, maa, ne leur en veux pas... tu sais bien que c'est leur façon à eux de réagir..." Je hausse un sourcil face aux deux émeraudes aussi indéchiffrables que d'habitude. En voilà un qui comprend beaucoup de choses. Parfois trop d'ailleurs... Je ne suis pas sûr... de beaucoup aimer ça non plus. Oui, je sais : on appelle ça être asocial... Ceci dit il est au moins une personne qui ne me cède en rien sur ce point. Et comme pour me donner raison il ne prête absolument aucune attention à aucun d'entre nous, une clope allumée au coin des lèvres, tout occupé à débarrasser son front du shakra qui l'orne. Il le déteste. Et il ne se prive pas de nous le répéter. Et pourtant il l'arbore à chaque spectacle. Parce que ça va avec son personnage. Son nom. Les deux ayant fini par se fondre à son identité, comme pour chacun d'entre nous. Ça en serait presque effrayant...

Sanzou. Malgré ce qu'il cherche à montrer, lui aussi a ses faiblesses. Une faiblesse en particulier. Une faiblesse aux grands yeux dorés qui bondit à cet instant dans sa direction en hurlant qu'il est affamé. Un très léger sourire ourle mes lèvres. Plus mélancolique qu'amusé. _Sanzou_ ferait n'importe quoi pour _Goku_... effrayant je vous dit... D'ailleurs c'est à lui qu'on les doit, ces noms de scène... à cet ado remuant auquel aucun d'entre nous ne parvient jamais à résister, au final...

C'était aux tous débuts. Lorsqu'on a formé le groupe. Assez étrangement d'ailleurs... C'était un peu comme si... on n'avait pas eu le choix. Comment eux se sont rencontrés ? J'en sais trop rien au juste. La musique, sûrement... En revanche je me souviens bien de la façon dont ils m'ont embarqué dans leur galère. Un peu trop bien...

C'était un soir comme la plupart des autres. J'étais assis dans un bar, comme la plupart des soirs. Mes yeux suivaient vaguement les évolutions du groupe, sur la petite scène en bout de salle. L'un des plus mauvais qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre... Ils reprenaient – écorchaient – des tubes du moment. Je chantonnais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, peut-être pour couvrir la voix braillarde de leur soi-disant chanteur. Quand une main s'était soudain abattue sur mon épaule. J'avais pas encore l'habitude à l'époque...

"Hé, mec, tu sais que t'as une voix d'enfer en plus d'avoir une belle gueule ?"

J'avais sursauté violemment, avant de me retourner d'un bond, et me retrouver face à un regard rouge sang au-dessus d'un sourire franchement pervers. Ça non plus, je n'en avais pas encore l'habitude. Il dut comprendre à mon regard sombre que je n'appréciai pas outre mesure. À moins que ce ne soit la prise de ma main sur son poignet... Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, même si je n'avais pas mes _griffes_ pour appuyer davantage encore mon mécontentement, à ce moment-là... Toujours est-il qu'il lâcha mon épaule avec un vague grognement de douleur.

"Ok, ok, on touche pas, message reçu..."

Pas tant que ça, apparemment, puisque aussitôt libéré de l'étreinte de mes doigts il se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide voisine de la mienne. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais très doué pour les regards noirs. Mais il n'eut pas l'air plus intimidé que ça par celui que je lui lançai. Pas plus que par mon ton glacial.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à t'asseoir..."

Ce disant je ne pus réprimer un grincement de dents alors que le guitariste manquait un accord, s'ingéniant apparemment à massacrer encore davantage le malheureux morceau... Que quelqu'un les achève...

"Ils sont mauvais, hein ?", lança mon _invité_ avec un sourire railleur.

"Le mot est faible..."

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer dans un marmonnement vague, noyant à moitié mes mots en vidant le fond de mon verre. Ça le fit rire, quelques secondes. Et puis un très grand sourire fendit son visage. Et ça, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon, je le sais maintenant... Je l'avais d'ailleurs très bien pressenti sur le moment, surtout lorsqu'il m'attrapa brusquement le poignet, m'obligeant à me relever en même temps que lui.

"Allez, amène-toi ! On va leur montrer ce que c'est, de la musique !"

J'avais beaucoup trop bu ce soir-là. C'est la seule explication que je vois pour l'avoir laissé m'entraîner aussi facilement... Il slaloma rapidement entre les tables alors que j'essayais vainement de me libérer. Je dois avouer qu'en même temps j'étais plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Ouais, je devais vraiment être saoul... c'est pas mon genre d'aimer les situations hors contrôle comme ça. Ni les surprises... Et là je dois dire, elle était de taille, même si j'aurai du m'y attendre... C'est vrai ça, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai été aussi interloqué lorsque ce tombeur à la chevelure flamboyante (autant que la mienne, certes...) a sauté d'un bond sur la scène, me traînant toujours en remorque. Cette action eut au moins le mérite de mettre un terme à la cacophonie qui s'était faite à la limite du supportable à mesure que nous nous étions approchés de son origine. Etrangement aucune protestation ne s'éleva de la salle. Il y eut même quelques applaudissements et j'entendis nettement les consommateurs les plus proches pousser des soupirs de soulagement. Enfin, aussi nettement que je le pouvais compte tenu que j'étais encore en train de me demander ce que je faisais là, exactement... Chose que je ne tardais pas à comprendre lorsque ma toute nouvelle connaissance me lâcha enfin pour se saisir, sans aucune gêne apparente, du micro pendant à demi dans la main d'un chanteur à l'air médusé.

"Mesdames messieurs, petit changement de programme..."

Les musiciens échangèrent des regards perplexes et le guitariste fini par s'avancer vers le trouble-fête.

"Hé mec, on peut savoir à quoi tu joues là ?"

"Je viens seulement occuper la salle pendant que vous allez vous rafraîchir au bar voyons..."

Un sourire innocent plus vrai que nature. Hautement suspect. Le groupe n'en pensa sûrement pas moins mais, sur un haussement d'épaule quasiment synchronisé, décida de profiter de l'offre. Après tout, sûr de lui comme le paraissait l'hurluberlu c'est que la direction devait être au courant. C'est ce qu'ils ont du penser. Je suppose. Je ne me suis pas interrogé outre mesure en fait... parce que l'hurluberlu en question s'était déjà retourné vers moi.

"Attrape !", me lança-t-il en même tant que le micro, ce que je fis par pur réflexe.

Lui-même se pencha pour se saisir de la guitare abandonnée là, en passant rapidement la bandoulière par dessus son épaule. Il égrena quelques notes afin d'accorder l'instrument – qui en avait manifestement grand besoin – avant d'entamer une suite d'accords rapides puis de me lancer un clin d'œil complice.

"Tu connais la chanson ?"

Je connaissais la chanson. Et encore aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me prit d'acquiescer. Et de suivre d'une oreille attentive les méandres de la mélodie. D'approcher le micro de mes lèvres. Et de chanter. L'alcool n'explique pas tout, malgré ce que j'aimerai me faire croire... Il jouait bien. Vraiment bien. Et moi j'avais toujours aimé chanter. Je le faisais souvent avec _elle_. Beaucoup plus rarement depuis... depuis sa disparition... Et jamais encore devant un parterre de spectateurs ! L'impression en était étrange. Pas désagréable pourtant. J'avais fermé les yeux, pour ne plus voir les leurs posés sur moi. Et je m'étais laissé porter. Aussi simple... et aussi tordu que ça.

Je n'avais rouvert les paupières que lorsque les toutes dernières notes de la partition s'étaient égrenées. Noyées aussitôt par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tout ces regards rivés sur moi. C'était... grisant. Et déstabilisant... Je tournai la tête pour échapper à ces sensations contradictoires. Et tombai sur deux yeux rouges dont l'expression me désorienta plus encore. Mélange d'étonnement... d'admiration... et... d'une autre chose que je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le moment. Ça ressemblait à... du désir. Et ça l'était, d'une certaine façon. Mais ça je ne l'ai su que plus tard. À cet instant j'avais des préoccupations plus immédiates : un des gorilles de l'établissement nous regardait du bas de l'estrade servant de scène, un sourcil haussé, l'air plus amusé que vraiment énervé cependant.

"Hé vous deux ! On peut savoir à quoi rime ce numéro d'impro ! Allez, descendez de là avant que je vienne vous chercher..."

"Ryoukai !", lança le nuisible avec une parodie de salut militaire, avant de m'attraper de nouveau le poignet et de sauter à terre en m'entraînant avec lui.

Le videur nous regarda un instant, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de nous, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de repartir en direction du bar. J'arrachai sèchement ma main à l'étreinte du guitariste.

"N'en fais pas une habitude..."

Et je me détournai. Je l'avais assez vu. Oui vraiment. Mais sa main m'attrapa de nouveau et il glissa quelque chose entre mes doigts, au moment où mon regard furieux se plantait dans le sien.

"Sois pas en retard surtout..."

Un sourire volontairement lascif étira ses lèvres. Et il dut sentir que j'étais sur le point de le frapper. Il s'éclipsa sur un dernier clin d'œil et je restai un long moment immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'un accord strident me fasse prendre conscience que j'étais un peu trop près des haut-parleurs pour le bien de mon audition sensible. Et je décidai que j'avais mon compte pour la soirée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'air libre que je remarquai que je froissais inconsciemment un morceau de papier entre mes doigts.

57 Kewashiimichi – 6ème étage – 11h. (1)

Un étroit immeuble coincé entre deux imposants bâtiments. Un seul appartement par étage. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je n'ai pas encore fini de me le demander... Mais je me souviens du mélange étroit de soulagement et de déception lorsque l'ouverture de la porte me dévoila un sourire accueillant, malgré l'étincelle de surprise qui passa dans le regard d'un vert comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Ce n'était pas l'inconnu de la veille. Donc c'était bien une blague pourrie. Je préférais nettement ça d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré, franchement ? Je n'arrivais pas moi-même à répondre. Je haussai une épaule en me détournant, sûrement un reste de l'étrange atmosphère de la nuit précédente, rien de plus. Mais une main agrippa légèrement mon bras, alors que je m'éloignai. Décidemment ça devenait une coutume depuis quelques heures... Mon regard noir partit tout seul, de toute manière il tient depuis longtemps de l'automatisme dès que qui que ce soit m'approche de trop près.

"Maa, sumimasen...", s'excusa Yeux Verts avec un sourire embarrassé, sans pour autant lâcher mon poignet. "Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard n'est-ce pas ?"

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, puis hochai brièvement la tête de façon négative. Qu'il interprète ça comme il voulait. Il retira sa main de mon bras tandis que son sourire se faisait franchement amical.

"Entrez."

Et j'étais entré. Sans avoir nullement conscience que ma vie venait à l'instant d'amorcer un virage à au moins 90 degré. Ou plutôt si... j'avais bien conscience que quelque chose de bizarre était à l'œuvre. Parce que je n'aurai jamais fait tout cela en temps normal. Le type du bar m'avait intrigué. Profondément. Et je retrouvai le même sentiment en face de mon hôte souriant. Et des deux personnes qui levèrent les yeux à notre arrivée dans le salon du petit appartement. Un regard améthyste étrangement et désagréablement pénétrant et un autre doré, pétillant de vie.

"Hé ! T'es pas à la bourre pour une fois ero..."

Une pause brusque, tandis qu'un air étonné s'affichait sur le visage juvénile.

"Nee, t'es qui toi, aniki ?", un sourire plein d'espoir soudain, "Le livreur de pizzas ?"

Un magazine étroitement enroulé sur lui-même s'abattit violemment sur la tête hirsute du gamin.

"Personne n'a commandé de pizza, baka saru !"

"Maaaiiiiis ! Ça fait maaaal ! Et je meurs de faim moi !"

"Maa, maa, un peu de calme s'il vous plait, les voisins vont encore se plaindre..."

J'étais en train de voir se dérouler une scène qui allait me devenir rapidement une sorte de routine. Si on me l'avait dit, juste à cet instant, j'aurai sûrement fui à l'autre bout du pays. J'y pense encore d'ailleurs. Souvent...

Je n'entendis pas le bruit de la porte – plutôt naturel vu le vacarme ambiant... – et sursautai violemment lorsqu'un bras vint s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

"Je savais que tu viendrais, personne a jamais résisté à mon charme..."

Il se la prit cette fois. En plein dans la mâchoire. Une droite qui l'envoya s'étaler au milieu de la pièce. Il s'en souvient sûrement encore... Je l'ai dit : je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air. Un silence surnaturel régna, presque tangible après les éclats de voix précédents. Et puis une voix geignarde s'éleva du sol.

"Itaiiii ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur un violent ?"

Intrigué, le regard doré passait rapidement de moi à la carpette rouge prostrée à terre.

"Nee, nee, vous vous connaissez ?"

Ma victime était en train de se redresser, marmonnant de vagues mots incompréhensibles en se massant la mâchoire. Sagement, les yeux interrogateurs de l'enfant revinrent sur moi. Je haussai une épaule avant de répondre à sa question.

"Non."

Le haussement de sourcil général qui répondit à ma déclaration concise aurait pu être comique. Mais j'ai très peu de sens de l'humour. Ce que Cheveux Écarlates n'avait manifestement pas encore assimilé. J'apprendrai plus tard qu'il est du genre long à la détente. Et collant...

"Comment tu peux dire une telle chose après notre nuit torride !"

Il tiqua visiblement à la vue de mon poing qui se resserrait nonchalamment. Et il s'immobilisa à quelques pas de moi, mains dressées de part et d'autre de sa tête en un geste d'apaisement.

"Hoi, hoi ! Du calme la bête fauve !", sans me laisser le temps de réagir d'une quelconque façon (ce en quoi il n'eut absolument pas tort...) il se tourna vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce. "Gentlemen, j'ai l'honneur de ne pas vous présenter notre nouveau chanteur !"

Un blanc, à nouveau. Et je partageai cette fois l'étonnement collectif. Et puis une voix froide s'éleva.

"Non."

Je croisai le troublant regard améthyste et fronçai les sourcils, me demandant s'il avait fait exprès de reprendre ma synthétique formulation précédente. Sans tenir aucunement compte de moi il s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette avant de poursuivre.

"Il a pas l'air équilibré ce type. Il m'inspire pas confiance."

Il exhala un léger nuage de tabac sur ces derniers mots, son regard glacial toujours rivé dans le mien. Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'ils l'inspiraient, eux, la confiance ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là... Mais, encore une fois, _on_ répondit pour moi...

"Laisse tomber l'instabilité... Je vous garantis qu'on pourrait chercher dix ans avant d'en trouver un moitié aussi bon ! Vous auriez du voir ça ! Il dégage un truc ce type... ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui ! Chuis sûr que même un tremblement de terre les aurait pas fait détourner le regard !"

Je repoussai à nouveau un bras un peu trop familier d'un violent revers de main.

"Hum...", continua-t-il néanmoins en se massant ostensiblement le poignet, "C'est lui qu'il nous faut, cherchez pas ! On finira bien par l'apprivoiser..."

Je me sentais presque une âme de _bête fauve_ à les entendre parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas en plein milieu d'eux. D'étranges envies de lancement de flammes me traversaient aussi l'esprit. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière... J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions à ce sujet : je dois tout simplement avoir des pulsions de pyromane, rien de bien dramatique... Par contre il est une chose que je ne cesserai jamais de me demander : pourquoi est-ce que, à cet instant, je ne les ai pas planté là ? Tout simplement tourner les talons et claquer la porte. Si simplement... A croire que j'avais envie de compliquer encore ma vie...

Et c'est ce jour-là, après qu'ils m'aient convaincu - dieu seul sait comment - de leur donner un aperçu de mes talents au chant, que nous avions adopté ces noms qui seraient désormais les nôtres. Il fallait croire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne tenait énormément à son ancienne identité...

J'étais assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil, un étrange chat d'un blanc neigeux ronronnant allégrement, roulé en boule dans le giron de mes genoux pliés. Il était venu me renifler suspicieusement, quelques minutes après les présentations houleuses, plantant sur moi un étrange et pénétrant regard d'un rouge de rubis. Quelques instants ses moustaches avaient chatouillé ma main, dans l'expectative. Avant de donner à mes doigts tendus vers lui un magistral coup de tête réclamant des caresses que je lui avais donné avec plaisir. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les animaux à quatre pattes qu'au contact de mes congénères bipèdes. Depuis, le félin ne m'avait plus quitté d'un pouce, à l'étonnement amusé de son propriétaire.

"C'est rare qu'Haku soit aussi rapidement familier avec une personne qu'il ne connaît pas..."

"Ouais, d'habitude c'est comme le singe : il fait ami-ami qu'avec ceux qui lui filent à bouffer...", avait surenchéri l'irritant écarlate, en revenant de la cuisine porteur d'un plateau apéritif sur lequel "le singe" s'était littéralement jeté, confirmant ses dires insultants sans même une hésitation.

Et nous avions discuté futur groupe autour d'une table basse rapidement vidée de toute nourriture. Ou plutôt : ils discutaient et je caressais le chat. Et c'est lorsque leurs débats avaient dévié sur le problème d'un nom que le gamin était bruyamment intervenu.

"Saiyuki !"

Echange de regards passablement interloqués.

"Oui ! Comme dans l'histoire de Son Goku !"

Apparemment les autres ne comprenaient pas davantage que moi le rapport... Et je ne découvrirai que plus tard que le gosse venait à peine d'apprendre (ou réapprendre, allez savoir...) à lire. Que cette histoire avait été la première qu'il ait déchiffrée de lui-même. D'où son engouement pour elle, sûrement. En tout cas il sembla se rendre compte qu'aucun de nous ne suivait son raisonnement et reprit d'une voix excitée.

"Mais si ! Y nous faut un nom de groupe OK ! Et des noms de scène aussi, ça le fait plus ! Alors pourquoi on les prendrait pas dans la légende ! Moi je serai Goku ! Et... et...", il avait lancé un regard étrange vers le blond taciturne, "tu serais Genjo Sanzou..."

De ça aussi je ne comprendrai la signification que plus tard...

"Et toi, _ero kappa_, tu peux être que Sha Gojyo !"

Avait-il bruyamment terminé, en pointant un doigt ravi vers le _kappa_ en question. Lequel répondit par une claque tonitruante sur les cheveux ébouriffés du gosse.

"Urusai ! Et d'abord tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu hériterais du nom du héro de l'histoire ! A part le fait que le "baka saru" prendrait alors tout son sens bien sûr..."

Un regard doré de nouveau étrangement lointain.

"Ben... dans l'histoire il est enfermé sous le mont Gogyo pendant 500 ans. Et Sanzou finit par passer par là et le délivrer. Je... c'est pareil que moi en fait..."

Un silence. Uniquement troublé par les ronronnements de _Haku_. Je ne savais pas que _Goku_ ignorait tout de ses origines. Ni que ses premiers souvenirs remontaient à l'âge de 10 ans, alors qu'il était la _propriété_ d'un bookmaker faisant combattre des enfants pour la plus grande joie de parieurs qui n'avaient plus d'humains que le nom. Je ne savais pas non plus que c'était le blond qui l'avait sorti de là, sans qu'on n'ait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il allait faire dans un tel endroit. Que depuis cette époque le jeune garçon n'avait plus quitté _son soleil_, comme il l'appelait parfois. Non, je ne savais rien de tout cela. Mais je compris bien au ton de l'enfant que ça n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Je continuai de passer mes doigts sur la douche fourrure immaculée jusqu'à ce qu'une voix chargée d'embarras amusé ne brise enfin le silence inconfortable.

"So desu nee... Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus que Cho Hakkai ?"

Une claque retentissante s'abattit sur l'épaule du malheureux.

"L'homme devenu cochon, hein ! Finalement, le kappa c'est pas le pire..."

Le chuintement d'un briquet. Un soupir de dédain.

"Faites comme vous voulez..."

Et voilà. Juste comme ça. Ils venaient tous de céder à Goku. Comme ils finissent toujours par le faire. Comme _nous_ finissons toujours par le faire, devrai-je dire...

"Nee, nee ! Et toi onii-chan ! Tu seras qui ?"

Les yeux dorés pétillants venaient de se poser sur moi. Et la réponse fusa. Etrangement automatique.

"Kougaiji."

Ils m'avaient regardé, des expressions différentes au fond de chaque regard. Et _Gojyo_ avait brillamment prit la parole.

"Hé ! Kougai-qui !"

C'est Hakkai qui s'était chargé de lui répondre.

"Kougaiji. Il était le fils de Gyumao, le puissant youkai que même les dieux craignaient..."

Un sourire railleur sous une tignasse rouge.

"Hé ben ! Rien que ça ! Il doit avoir des problèmes de chevilles notre nouveau chanteur..."

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du lui répondre. Ça ne regardait que moi. Mais... non, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être aussi égoïste. Ce genre de passé finissais trop souvent par regarder ceux qui me devenaient proches...

"Mon père était un yakuza. Puissant. Très puissant..."

L'explication suffisait. Elle jeta un froid impressionnant sur la pièce. Il me sembla que même le chat blanc cessait un instant de ronronner. Je haussai mentalement les épaules. Ils allaient sûrement trouver que mon charisme n'était pas si impressionnant que ça finalement. Pas si _irremplaçable_. Je n'aurai pas à leur en vouloir. N'importe qui aurait réagit ainsi. Sauf que... ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

"Ça explique le tatouage je suppose..."

Un simple fait. Des yeux émeraude vaguement curieux. Un sourire qui s'était fait subtilement... rassurant ? Je me rappelle m'être demandé si ce type lisait dans les pensées pour m'adresser ce soutien muet à cet instant. Ça, je ne me le demande plus : la réponse est oui. J'avais vaguement acquiescé. La plupart des yakuza se tatoue le dos, le torse, les bras... Mon père aimait les marques plus visibles pour ses proches. Un signe de propriété bien ostentatoire...

Sur le moment je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Au regard écarlate fixé sur le tatouage en forme de flammes ornant ma joue. Il m'avait semblé naturel alors. Plus tard, j'y repenserai, comprendrai son véritable sens...

"Nee... Ya-ku-za ? C'est un truc qui se mange ?"

L'espace d'une effrayante seconde j'imaginais mon père trônant en lieu et place de la tranche de poisson au sommet d'un sushi. Je faillis sourire. Impressionnant de ma part, vraiment. Un bruit sourd brisa le silence alors que le magazine reprenait sa fonction de matraque improvisée (quoique maniée de main de maître).

"A chaque fois que tu l'ouvres c'est pour dire une connerie, baka saru !"

"Demoooo !"

"Bah, il faut s'en prendre plutôt à celui qui l'a élevé, non ?"

Un regard écarlate entendu. Un nerf pulsant visiblement sous une frange blonde. Un magazine trouvant une autre cible. Et s'y acharnant à coups redoublés.

"Hééé ! J'te rappelle que t'es un moine maintenant alors prouve-le : arrête la violence ! Et porte une robe..."

Le silence qui suivit était tellement lourd de menace que le chat sur mes genoux se redressa d'un bond, le poil hérissé, un sourd feulement roulant dans sa gorge. Et la détonation le fit bondir, toutes griffes dehors, labourant mes cuisses dans sa hâte à partir se cacher sous le canapé le plus proche. Hébété, je regardai le _moine_ ranger le plus naturellement du monde son revolver dans l'étui plaqué contre ses reins. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que je voyais une arme à feu. D'autant que le calibre de celle-ci portait plus à rire qu'autre chose. Mais là je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...

"... ça... ça va pas non ! Espèce de bonze psychopathe !"

"Ano... minna-san... Calmez-vous, onegai... les..."

Des coups sourds ébranlèrent la porte.

"Je vous avez prévenu ! Cette fois j'appelle la police !"

"...voisins...", termina le malheureux propriétaire des lieux dans un soupir.

Je commençais à peine à saisir dans quoi je m'étais réellement embarqué...

xXxXx End of the first part xXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) kewashiimichi けわしいみち : rue en pente.  
Cherchez pas, je voulais juste un truc qui ait vaguement l'air d'une adresse...

Mini-dico ! Si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi, c'est vraiment des trucs que je pique à droite à gauche...

Ryoukai : bien reçu ! Compris !

Sumimasen : pardon.

Aniki : frangin (dans le sens plus âgé que soit).

Itaiiiii : aïheeeuuu ! X3

Ero kappa : Insulte signifiant grosso-modo "pervers"... Un kappa étant un démon des eaux, tel qu'il en est du véritable Sha Gojyo de la légende de base. (Et de même Cho Hakkai est "l'homme devenu cochon"... XD)

So desu nee : je sais pas comment ça se traduit exactement... ;; "ha, c'est ça ?" "c'est comme ça..." C'est assez typiquement japonais comme expression je crois...

Onii-chan : grand frère. Peut logiquement se dire en s'adressant à une personne plus vieille que soit (même si en général c'est plutôt "oni-san", mais bon, c'est Goku qui cause là...)

Demo : mais.

Ano : heu...

Minna-san : littéralement "vous tous".

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kou :** ... Si tu savais à quel point je te hais...

#pat-pat# Faut toujours que tu dramatises... #retire précipitamment son bras zébré de griffures joliment parallèles# Sale brute ! T.T

**Gojyo :** Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**Doku :** Mais arrêtez de lui faire prendre de sales habitudes comme ça, vous, aussi ! èé

**Hakkai :** Il est vrai qu'un chat qui commence à griffer dès qu'on le touche risque de devenir sauvage...

**Kou :** ... ¬¬

**Tokitou :** Je compatis...

TT #lèche ses blessures#

**Kou :** ... Et après c'est moi l'animal sauvage...

**Kubota :** Sumimasen, je passe juste récupérer mon chat.

**Tokitou :** ... ¬¬

**Kou :** Je comprends mieux la compassion d'un coup...

**Kubota :** #chope sa bestiole par la peau du coup et repart avec# Au fait. #balance son mégot vers le bouton "submit reviews"# Pensez-y, ça fait plaisir à l'auteuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Flojiro L'Unique ! #part en courant en voyant une espèce d'avorton chauve lui foncer dessus en glapissant "mon préciiiieeeuuuuuux !"# Oo

**Titre :** Treacherous voice. (Je sais même pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais j'ai pas mon goéland traducteur et trouveur officiel de titre sous la patte... Je changerai au besoin !)

**Genre :** Univers alternatif. Song-fic. POV Kougaiji. Très très léger yaoi : Kou/Doku.

**Disclaimer : **J'essayerai bien de demander à Minekura-sensei une garde partagée (au moins pour Kou et Doku, allez quoi, toute façon ils apparaissent que dans un volume sur 3... éè) mais pour ça faudrait d'abord que j'apprenne à écrire le Japonais... donc en attendant ils restent tous sa pleine et entière propriété, snif... T.T

**NB :** La chanson "Forever Love" est pas de moi non plus, elle appartient au groupe X-Japan. Et les traductions viennent de ce site : http / www . xjapan . de / main . htm (en enlevant les espaces... Ou :comment contourner les m#bip#es de ffnet... ¬¬)J'ignore totalement à quel point elles sont justes, elle collaient bien avec ce que je voulais faire... (J'avais trouvé une traduc' française aussi mais ça sonnait beaucoup moins bien alors je laisse en anglais, na !)

En italique : les paroles.  
En italique entre # (sans commentaires... ¬¬): les traductions.

**Blabla de l'auteuse qui peut pas s'en empêcher :** Ben voilà la suite... J'ai juste coupé en deux pour pas que ffnet me fasse des misères, on sait jamais avec ce site...

**Kou :** #se demande dans quelle mesure il pourrait utiliser sa magie des incantations sur ffnet#

Oo Rêve pas ! Ce truc est bien plus méchant et sournois qu'Engokuki, tu t'en sortirais pas !

**Kou :** Qui ne tente rien... #commence à incanter#

Pis de toute façon on est dans un UA où t'as pas de pouvoirs je te rappelle ! #tire une langue bifide au bishou#

**Kou :** ... Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais de bol moi..? T.T

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Treacherous voice / Part II.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hoi ! Ouji-chan !"

Je tressailles sous la main me tapotant soudain l'épaule, et qui n'attend pas que je reprenne davantage mes esprits pour se retirer. Une seule griffure semble lui avoir suffit pour la soirée...

"Tu rêveras plus tard, le frangin dit qu'il faut pas traîner..."

Une seconde voix s'élève alors, provenant d'une haute silhouette appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Selon nos dernières informations les troupes des Fangirls en Furie ont fait mouvement vers la sortie des artistes. Elles savent que c'est leur dernière chance avant plusieurs mois. Elles sont venues en nombres. Il faut traverser les lignes ennemies avant que le cordon de sécurité ne soit débordé."

Un sourire railleur. Des cheveux d'un noir d'encre taillés en brosse indisciplinée. Un étrange tatouage ornant son front, alors qu'un autre traverse son visage, entre ses pommettes marquées, d'une teinte rouge sombre si semblable aux flammes décorant ma propre joue. Jien. Il est le frère de Gojyo. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai appris. Parce que, pour moi, il y a fort longtemps, il était... _Dokugakuji_.

_Will you stay with me ?_

Le rire léger d'Hakkai répond à la formulation ironique de notre situation. Un peu nerveux aussi, son rire. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un type aussi discret que lui faisait dans un groupe musical. Je le verrai davantage en prof, ou souriant gentiment derrière un quelconque guichet administratif. Un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules, subtilement différent de la façon dont il tombe tellement souvent sur les miennes. Protecteur. Possessif aussi. Et, une fraction de seconde, un sourire étonnamment doux se dessine sous un regard écarlate. Avant de se faire aussi pervers que de coutume. Oui, je suppose que la raison n'est pas à chercher bien loin. Ou plutôt, je préfère ne pas trop la chercher...

"All right, guys ! Ne faisons pas attendre ces demoiselles trop longtemps, c'est très impoli..."

Il est sûrement le seul d'entre nous à apprécier les démonstrations d'affection hystériques qui nous accueillent à chaque apparition officielle. Cette soif intense de reconnaissance... Sûrement une revanche pour son passé. Pour le rejet qu'il a trop souvent subit. Hakkai m'a raconté, un jour. Cheveux Rouges est un enfant naturel. Le fils du père de _Jien_ et d'une prostituée, avec laquelle ce dernier finit par disparaître, laissant l'enfant à la charge de sa femme. C'est la haine de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère qui a le plus marqué le dragueur de service, si l'on en croit notre psy aux yeux verts. En plus de la mise à l'écart de la communauté, ses origines n'étant un mystère pour personne dans le quartier de son enfance. En conséquence, il aime être aimé, même et surtout de façon aussi ostentatoire. Il en faut bien un, il se charge des relations étroites avec notre publique. A quel point étroites, je ne veux pas le savoir... Et je suis soudainement très reconnaissant au grand frère de trancher le fil de mes pensées.

"Je dirais plutôt qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps des fauves affamés... Ikuso !"

Je tressaille, malgré tout. _Sa_ voix profonde me fait toujours cet effet. Contre ma propre volonté. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec _lui_. Il m'a trahi. Peu importe ses raisons. Fort peu de personnes peuvent se targuer d'avoir su gagner ma confiance. Mon... affection. Il y était parvenu. Je ne lui en veut que davantage. Puéril ? Obstiné ? Peu importe. Le fait est. Je ne pardonne pas. Je ne _lui_ pardonne pas.

_Kaze ga sugisaru made_

_# Wait until after the wind passes #_

Nous courons presque entre deux rangés de barrières métalliques croulant sous la poussée d'une foule compacte. Ma respiration erratique n'a rien à voir avec l'allure rapide de mes pas. Pas plus que les battements douloureux de mon cœur contre ma poitrine oppressée. Ce genre de situation a tendance à me rendre légèrement claustrophobe. Le comble pour une star, non ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je leur répète que je ne suis pas fait pour ça ?

"_Jusqu'au jour où tu te transfigureras plus en montant sur scène, Ouji-chan..."_

J'ai presque un rire nerveux alors que la réplique fuse automatiquement dans ma tête. Je les fréquente trop... A cet instant un sourd tintement métallique retentit. Une des barrières vient de céder, à quelques pas de moi. Plusieurs bras se tendent. Des mains me touchent. M'agrippent. Ma raison n'a pas voix au chapitre. Un brouillard de pure frayeur recouvre mes pensées. Mon bras réagit en un réflexe animal. De survie. Non pour seulement repousser. Mais pour blesser. Davantage peut-être ?

_Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !_

Une main ferme s'enroule autour de mon poignet. M'attire en arrière. Un bras protecteur se referme autour de mon corps. La sécurité à repris le dessus je crois bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me laisse juste entraîner. J'ai confiance en cette force. Rien ne peut m'arriver entre ces bras. Je n'ai plus peur. Très vite – trop vite ? – nous nous jetons dans la voiture qui stationne au bout de la voix ménagée depuis la sortie de la salle, moteur en marche. Une portière claque. Le véhicule s'ébranle. Une fraction de seconde je reste complètement abandonné contre le large torse de mon _sauveur_. Je respire son odeur rassurante. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée malgré le temps... Une fraction de seconde je me retrouve dix ans en arrière. Avant de le repousser. Violemment. Et de me pelotonner contre la portière, laissant mes yeux se perdre dans la contemplation des lumières de la ville défilant à travers la vitre teintée. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour voir son regard blessé posé sur moi. Mais je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas pardonner ! Parce que si je lui pardonne, il pourra à nouveau me faire mal...

_Mata afuredasu all my tears..._

_# all my tears are still flowing... #_

J'ai versé mes dernières larmes pour lui. À cause de lui. Lorsque je l'ai vu, ce jour-là, ses bras menottés dans son dos, entouré d'agents de police. Lorsque son regard baigné de larmes a croisé le mien. Que j'y ai lu la douleur, le regret, et aussi, des excuses... Quand j'ai compris que les murs d'une prison le retiendraient pour longtemps loin de moi. Alors qu'il avait juré de rester pour toujours à mes côtés. Que ses tatouages, son nom même marquaient son appartenance... Non pas au clan de mon père. Simplement, exclusivement à moi.

J'ai appris qu'il avait tué sa mère. Pour sauver son petit frère, paraît-il. Mais je me moquais de ses raisons. Il m'avait trahi, peu importe pour qui. Je ne suis pas allé à son procès. Pas plus que je ne lui ai rendu visite en prison. Je l'ai tout simplement rayé de ma vie. Peut-être bien que j'ai agi comme un sale gosse pourri d'égoïsme. Mais de ça aussi je me fichais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais mal. Atrocement mal. Et que c'était de sa faute !

Après cela je me suis juré que plus personne ne m'approcherait suffisamment pour me faire autant souffrir. Que j'oublierai comment pleurer.

J'avais 15 ans alors. Deux ans après mon père mourait, et avec lui tout son empire, miné par l'affrontement incessant contre son plus grand rival. Affrontement qui se solda par un bain de sang, et une refonte complète de la pyramide d'influence de la mafia japonaise. Durant quelques mois, j'échappai à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre et repoussai nombre de propositions d'associations, jusqu'à ce que les yakuza comprennent que je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre le flambeau. Que le monde de mon père n'était pas le mien. Ils finirent par se désintéresser de moi. Je me fondis dans la masse de la société sans histoire. Avant que ses comptes ne soient épluchés par la police financière j'avais _emprunté_ à mon défunt père de quoi vivre tranquillement. Une compensation pour l'enfance qu'il m'avait fait mener, m'étais-je dit alors. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier à présent mais qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre ? Le seul travail qu'on m'ait jamais enseigné consistait à tuer, torturer, extorquer... Je refusai de prendre cette voie. Plutôt piller le cadavre de mon père : la dernière leçon de lui que j'aurai suivi...

Ma vie ensuite avait été vide. Ennuyeuse. Mais au moins avait-elle été honnête. Jusqu'à ce que je les rencontre. Et qu'elle change radicalement. Qu'elle parte totalement au-delà de mon contrôle. Ces années avec eux avaient été... vertigineuses. A en donner la nausée. Sans aucun repère. Rien à quoi se raccrocher. Un monde a des lieux de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Cela m'effrayait. M'effraie toujours. Mais il y avait de longues, très longues années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant.

C'est grâce à eux, bien sûr. Ces quatre types si dissemblables, et pourtant si étrangement assortis. Depuis le tout début j'ai tenté de ne pas m'attacher à eux. J'ai réussi, en un sens. Je ne fais pas vraiment parti d'entre eux. Ils sont quatre, et je suis seul. Et je resterai seul, même si la solitude m'effraye. Parce qu'être seul parmi eux n'est pas effrayant. Frustrant parfois, mais je fais taire cette frustration. Je ne veux plus souffrir. C'est pour cela que je les ai laissé me désigner comme leader du groupe. Il paraît que j'en ai l'étoffe. On le disait déjà, du temps où j'appartenais encore au clan de mon père. Moi je n'y ai jamais cru. N'ai jamais compris. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi irrésolu que moi pouvait avoir l'étoffe d'un chef. Mais peu importe, cela m'arrangeait : ça plaçait une autre distance entre nous. Ils sont le groupe. Je suis le leader. Autant que le fait qu'ils soient tous musiciens, et que je me contente de chanter sans avoir jamais réellement appris à le faire. Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Et cette situation est étrangement confortable. Comme si elle avait toujours existé. Comme si quelque chose m'avait toujours empêché d'être vraiment l'un des leur...

Mon regard se perd autant que le fil de mes pensées. Vient soudain accrocher un reflet sur la surface polie de la vitre. Un profil aux traits marqués, dont la bouche prend un pli amer, si différent de l'expression railleuse qui s'y affiche d'ordinaire. Et mes yeux demeurent fixés sur lui. Et les paroles de cette stupide chanson me reviennent en tête. Cette chanson qui ne veut rien dire.

_Forever Love, Forever Dream. Kono mama soba ni ite._

_# Forever love, forever dream. Stay with me like this. #_

Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui en la chantant ? Pourquoi faut-il que je la chante quand je pense à lui ? Je ferme les yeux. Pose mon front contre la vitre froide. Pourtant je l'ai rayé de ma vie il y a dix ans. Cette chanson, elle n'a aucun sens. Il l'a écrite uniquement parce que ce genre de paroles mièvres et chialantes plaît aux filles (c'est-à-dire à 80 de notre publique...). Oui, une simple chanson démagogique. Comme toutes celles qui sortent de la plume _inspirée_ de notre moine corrompu. Il est étonnamment doué pour ça. Lui qui ne croit en rien ni personne, à ce qu'il prétend, parvient à écrire des textes que tous nos fans qualifient de chefs d'œuvres de sensibilité. S'ils savaient à quel point lui trouve ça ridicule. Un tel cynisme a presque quelque chose de révoltant. Mais je n'ai rien à y voir moi, après tout. Je me contente de les chanter. Et finalement je suis peut-être même pire que lui. Prétendant faire passer une émotion que je n'éprouve absolument pas. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien de personnel dans mes interprétations. Jamais.

_Yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete._

_# Hold my trembling heart in the dawn. #_

Des images défilent derrière mes paupières. Des images datant de quelques semaines.

Gojyo avait l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours. À la fois plus souriant et plus pensif que d'ordinaire. On l'avait tous remarqué. Mais, comme d'habitude, c'est Hakkai qui l'avait fait parler. Nul ne résiste longtemps aux méthodes de persuasion toute en finesse et en accusation silencieuse du bassiste aux yeux d'émeraude.

"C'est... mon frangin."

Je lançai à la ronde un regard curieux, qui me fut rendu par Goku et, dans une moindre mesure, par Sanzo. Seul Hakkai semblait savoir que l'écarlate n'était pas fils unique. Encore une fois, ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant...

"Il... sort de prison, dans deux jours."

Diverses réactions avaient été visibles. J'avais haussé un sourcil étonné tandis que Goku ouvrait de grands yeux, qu'Hakkai souriait d'un air plus sincère que de coutume et que Sanzou allumait sa sempiternelle cigarette. Et les paroles avaient fusé pratiquement en même temps. J'étais le seul a être demeuré silencieux, comme c'était souvent le cas.

"Naniiii ? Ton frangin est un gangster, ero kappa !"

"Je suis content pour vous deux, Gojyo."

"Grand bien lui fasse..."

Les yeux rouges s'étaient assombris sous une indignation soudaine.

"Mon frère est un type bien ! Peu importe qu'il soit un gangster ou... un yakuza...", son regard avait rapidement glissé sur moi à ce mot, avant qu'il ne poursuive, "Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Il... a jamais rien fait de mal ! C'est pas sa faute s'il s'est retrouvé en taule !"

"Ben voyons...", un nuage bleuté s'élevant vers le plafond, "Y'a que les enfants de chœurs qui se retrouvent derrière les barreaux, c'est connu..."

"Urusai, k'so bouzu ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre, hein ! Tu sais rien de lui !"

Un haussement d'épaule. Une grimace dédaigneuse.

"Justement : je vois pas bien ce que j'aurai à comprendre..."

Les poings de Gojyo s'étaient crispés, tremblants d'anticipation. Il avança d'un pas, comme pour le frapper. Hakkai se déplaçait déjà pour s'interposer lorsque toute tension avait soudain quitté le corps de notre second guitariste, sur un lourd soupir... d'impuissance ?

"Je... c'est ma faute. C'est pour moi qu'il s'est retrouvé là-bas. Alors... ça me rend malade de rien pouvoir faire pour lui en échange..."

Une main réconfortante s'était serrée sur son épaule.

"Ne dis pas ça voyons. Rien que de te voir à sa sortie lui fera plus plaisir que n'importe quoi d'autre."

Un sourire narquois, mâtiné de nostalgie.

"Tu parles ! Il va juste me traiter de gaki sentimental en m'ébouriffant les cheveux...", après quelques secondes de silence il avait repris, presque timidement, ce qui aurait déjà du nous faire peur... "En fait... j'avais bien une idée mais..."

"Mais ?", l'avait gentiment encouragé Hakkai.

"Ben, je me disais... en sortant de taule comme ça, il va avoir du mal à se trouver un job, c'est clair. Et il est plutôt costaud comme gars. Alors, peut-être... le temps qu'il trouve autre chose... on pourrait l'engager dans la sécurité ? Il a... des compétences en tant que bodyguard..."

Je me demande comment je n'ai pas relevé tous les indices qui émaillaient ces quelques phrases. Le "gaki", l'ébouriffage, le yakuza, le bodyguard... Sûrement parce que c'est loin, dix ans. Qu'on finit par oublier même les choses qui comptaient le plus pour nous, quand on s'y efforce très fort. Sûrement... En tout cas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurai élevé d'objection, lorsque leurs quatre regards s'étaient tournés vers moi. Rouge. Presque implorant. Vert. Persuasif. Doré. Juste curieux de savoir ce que j'en pensais. Améthyste. Indifférent. J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir. Justifié ou pas, mon statut de leader en titre comporte des obligations que je me refuse de fuir. J'avais finalement secoué la tête.

"Vu mes antécédents ce n'est pas à moi de m'opposer à l'engagement de qui que ce soit. Et si je me souviens bien le chef de la sécurité s'est récemment plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'hommes pour faire tout le boulot convenablement. Alors si Gojyo se porte garant je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient majeur... à part devoir supporter une autre personne de sa famille, bien sûr..."

Un soupir seulement à moitié joué avait ponctué ma tirade. Auquel le kappa avait répondu d'un sourire aguicheur.

"Tu dis ça, ton altesse, mais je sais bien que deux gars comme moi c'est ton grand fantasme inavoué !"

Mon imagination me fit voir ses "antennes" prendre feu spontanément alors que je lui accordais un regard noir. Il faudra vraiment que je consulte un psy au sujet de cette histoire de pyromanie un jour...

Je rouvre les yeux. Me rends à moi-même mon regard à travers mon reflet dans la vitre. Sur laquelle se superposent d'autres images.

"Les gars, je vous présente Jien ! Notre tout nouveau bodyguard !"

Chacun lui avait souhaité la bienvenue à sa manière. Je crois. Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Le temps et l'espace s'étaient figés à l'instant ou j'avais plongé mon regard dans deux yeux bruns que j'avais cru avoir enfoui au plus profond de moi. Suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne resurgissent plus jamais...

Il avait vieilli. Quelques fines rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux. Le pli de sa bouche était plus amer que dans mes souvenirs. Ses joues plus creusées. Et en même temps c'était toujours le même. _Doku_. Son nom avait fusé dans ma mémoire. Aussi rapide et aussi douloureux qu'un coup de tonnerre. Tout ce que j'avais cru si bien me cacher était revenu. La douleur était revenue.

"Bodyguard, hein ? Ce serait pas baby-sitter plutôt, gaki ?"

Sa voix aussi... c'était la même. Avec ces même accents gentiment moqueurs. Plus étouffée, mais cela était sûrement du à son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Il y cherchait quelque chose. Il attendait de voir si je voulais le reconnaître. Lui pardonner.

Je m'étais détourné de lui. J'avais des choses à faire, voyez-vous... Alors que je m'éloignais j'avais entendu Gojyo lui dire de pas s'en faire. Que ce petit prince gâté de Kougaiji était toujours comme ça. Et en moi j'entendais la voix d'un autre petit prince gâté. Un petit prince de 15 ans.

_Pars ! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi ! Ça fait trop mal !_

_Oh Stay with me._

Je me retins de frapper ma tête contre le verre sombre alors que ces paroles dansaient dans mon esprit. Me narguaient. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste ! Parce que cela rendait les choses beaucoup trop compliquées. Parce qu'il était plus facile d'avoir cru l'oublier. Parce que mon regard tombait trop souvent sur lui. Parce que je n'aimais pas la façon dont mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Parce qu'il vaut mieux ne rien éprouver que savoir qu'on finira par souffrir... pas vrai ?

La longue voiture s'est arrêtée. Je tourne à peine la tête lorsque Gojyo s'adresse à moi depuis l'extérieur, penché à la portière qu'il vient de franchir.

"Nee, Ouji-chan, le dernier concert de la saison, ça se fête ! Viens avec nous pour une fois !"

Je secoue vaguement la tête avant de retourner à ma contemplation silencieuse. Sans prêter aucune attention au soupir blasé qui lui échappe.

"Bon, et toi aniki ? Tu viens ?"

Je le vois décliner aussi silencieusement que moi. J'aurai préféré qu'il accepte.

"K'so ! Mais quelle bande de rabat-joie ! Ok les papy, rentrez vous coucher pendant que les jeunes s'amusent !"

Et nous reprenons notre route. Je m'aperçois du silence maintenant. Alors que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, le chauffeur, et un autre bodyguard dont je ne cherche pas à me rappeler le nom. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils parlaient, tous les quatre. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...

De nouveau le moteur stoppe. Nous sommes devant chez moi. Je descends, sans un mot. Une migraine lancinante s'annonce derrière mes tempes. Fantastique... Une portière claque, en écho à celle que je viens de refermer. Je lève un regard sombrement interrogateur vers _son_ visage, marqué d'une tranquille assurance. Il se contente de faire un signe au chauffeur. Et la limousine redémarre. Quelques secondes, et plus rien ne nous sépare que quelques mètres d'asphalte. Et dix trop longues années.

Je me détourne, sans un mot. Mes trois longues mèches volent derrière moi, sous un léger souffle de vent. Et j'entends ses pas se fondre dans les miens, tandis que je me dirige vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Et quelque part je trouve ça tellement naturel que je ne cherche pas à l'empêcher de me suivre. Naturel. Et je me rends soudain compte, avec une acuité qui me coupe presque le souffle, à quel point ce bruit régulier m'a manqué. Ses pas. Sa présence. Juste derrière moi. Sans que j'ai besoin de me retourner pour le vérifier. Parce que je sais qu'il est toujours là pour moi. J'ai su. Et ça me fait encore plus mal, soudain, de me rappeler qu'il m'a abandonné il y a dix ans.

_Ah subete ga owareba ii  
owari no nai kono yoru ni_

_# Ah, everything good seems to be ending,  
in this unending night. #  
_

Et si cette chanson voulait une fois pour toute cesser de me tourner dans la tête !

Il referme la porte derrière lui. Naturel. Comme s'il était chez lui. Il faisait toujours comme s'il était chez lui, avant. Ça fait mal aussi de m'en rappeler. Mais je n'ai pas la force de le chasser. Pas tout de suite. Alors je lui tourne simplement le dos. Encore. Et je ferme sur moi la porte de la salle de bain. Sûrement qu'il partira de lui-même. Sûrement. C'est ce que je veux. C'est sûr. Mes vêtements tombent au sol. La température augmente rapidement sous l'effet du chauffage que j'ai tourné à son maximum. L'eau brûlante caresse ma peau. Mes yeux se ferment. Ma tête tombe en arrière sur un long soupir de plaisir. Oui, qu'il parte. Et que je l'oublie, à nouveau.

_Ah ushinau mono nante nanimo nai anata da-ke ?_

_# Ah, what else would you lose if nothing at all matters ? #_

Une bonne demi-heure a du s'écouler avant que je ne ressorte, les cheveux humides, un jeans lâche pendant sur mes reins. Je frissonne au passage entre l'atmosphère lourde de la salle surchauffée et la température plus normale de l'appartement. Et de nouveau lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette se découpant dans la faible lumière filtrant de l'extérieur. Il est toujours là. Adossé à la large baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Il n'a allumé aucune lampe. Mais malgré la pénombre je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Mes épaules s'affaissent légèrement alors que je baisse la tête. Je ne suis plus en colère, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste... terriblement las. J'en ai assez de cette situation. Laisse-moi t'oublier à nouveau bon sang !

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Les premières paroles que je lui adresse depuis trois semaines. Mais il ne semble pas disposé à y répondre. Il se contente de me retourner une autre question. D'une voix étrangement lointaine.

"Cette chanson... tu la chantes en pensant à quelqu'un de particulier ?"

Je me crispe violemment. Heureusement qu'il fait noir, il n'a pas du le remarquer. Je domine ma voix comme je lui réponds. Détachée. Froide. Du moins, je l'espère.

"Quelle chanson ?"

_Forever Love Forever Dream kono mama soba ni ite_

_# Forever love, forever dream, stay with me like this. #_

"Tu sais très bien laquelle... celle qui ressemble à un appel au secours..."

J'attends. De longues secondes. Parce que si je réponds maintenant je ne pourrais pas empêcher ma voix de trembler. Alors qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Vraiment aucune.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'appellerai au secours. Ni qui."

_yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete_

_# Hold my trembling heart in the dawn.#_

Le silence s'éternise. Laissant un peu trop libre cours à cette mélodie entêtante. Je ne le supporte pas longtemps. Ma voix se fait acerbe alors que je passe à l'attaque.

"D'autant que c'est plutôt au secours de ton petit frère que tu as l'habitude de voler, non ? Tout comme il y a dix ans... Retourne donc veiller sur lui au lieu de poser des questions stupides."

Il accuse le coup. Je le vois nettement à la tension soudaine de son corps, malgré son visage plongé dans l'ombre. C'est bas de lui reprocher cela ? Oui, peut-être. Sûrement. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. De l'avoir choisi, lui, plutôt que moi. Puéril. Je suis toujours un gosse. Un gamin cruel et exclusif. Un petit prince sans enfance à qui il était presque parvenu à apprendre à sourire...

"Mon petit frère se débrouille très bien tout seul, lui..."

Il a repris son emprise sur lui-même. Sa voix est calme. Convaincue. C'est la voix d'un homme qui ne regrette pas ses choix. Comment..? Comment peut-il...

"_Je_ me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Ça fait des années que je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de qui que ce soit maintenant ! Surtout pas toi !"

Je ne supporte pas les notes d'hystérie qui percent dans ma propre voix. Il faut que ça arrête de me faire aussi mal tout ça. Ça fait dix ans que ça s'est passé ! Je l'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié cet homme ! Il n'existe plus pour moi ! J'ai oublié que...

"Kou..."

Un murmure. Inquiet. Un vague reproche aussi. Un frisson parcourt mon corps à sa façon si particulière de prononcer ce nom. Ce surnom qui a toujours été le sien. Kodomo. Kou. Combien de fois est-ce que j'avais protesté à son sujet... Je n'étais plus un enfant, non. Ne l'avais jamais été... Mais en réalité j'aimais ça. Comme tout le reste. J'aimais tout ce qui venait de lui.

Je ferme les yeux. Mes dents entament mes lèvres. Mes ongles la chair de mes paumes. Je ne veux plus le voir. Plus l'entendre. L'oublier. Oublier ces sentiments qu'il soulève en moi...

Tout mon corps se tend brusquement alors qu'une étreinte soudaine se referme autour de moi, m'attire contre un torse chaud. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais retrouve assez d'énergie pour me débattre. Je ne veux pas rester là. Contre lui. Non. Je ne veux pas. Parce que j'en ai trop envie. Tellement que cela me fait peur. Mais il ne cède pas. Pas d'un pouce. Opposant une force tranquille à mes mouvements désordonnés. Je sens son visage effleurer mes cheveux. Son cœur battre tout contre mon visage. Son odeur tout autour de moi. Et soudain, quelque chose casse, quelque part. Et je m'immobilise. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter. Plus envie de l'oublier. C'est trop tard de toute façon. Je ne pourrais plus. Alors, même si ça doit faire mal, même si ça fait déjà mal, je remonte doucement mes bras. Les noue autour de son cou. Je me blottie un peu plus prés de sa chaleur. Et lentement je me redresse, sur la pointe de mes pieds nus, m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres frôlent son oreille. Que je puisse y murmurer les mots qui refusent obstinément de quitter mon esprit.

_Ah Will you stay with me... kaze ga sugiaru made_

_# Oh will you stay with me... Until the wind passes #_

Mes lèvres se déplacent. Effleurant sa peau. Avant de faire contact avec les siennes, un bref instant. Se reculent de quelques millimètres. Pour laisser de nouveau échapper quelques mots, dans nos souffles étroitement mêlés.

_Mou dare yori mo soba ni._

_# stay with me again. #_

xXxXx Owari desu xXxXx

Le dicooo !

Ouji : prince.

Ikuso : allons-y. En avant.

Nani : quoi ? Comment ?

Urusai, k'so bouzo : ta gueule sale moine ! (traduit soft...)

Aniki : frangin.

Kodomo : enfant. Gamin plutôt, dans le sens ou je le prend...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Notez que je décline toute responsabilité quant au Sanzou parolier : l'idée (brillante !) est de SeaGull-chan, ma goéland-bêta-lectrice-inspiratrice préférée ! Arigatou umineko de mouaaaaa ! Et désolée : j'ai pas réussi à rajouter des histoires persos à Hakkai et Sanzou : j'avais bien des idées mais je voyais pas où les caser... T.T Plus tard peut-être...

Ha, et notez aussi que j'ai coupé la chanson avant la fin : la même goéland-bêta-lectrice-inspiratrice-préférée m'ayant menacée des pires sévices si je rajoutais ne serait-ce qu'un mot... (Comment ça j'exagère ? #auréole en véritable toc garanti#)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kou :** J'ai trouvé la parade ! #brandit un lance-flamme vers l'auteuse d'un air plus que décidé à s'en servir#

#grand sourire ne présageant rien de bon# Moi aussi... #prend une grand inspiration avant de lancer son plus beau cri de fan-girl hystérique#

#petit tas de poussière en suspension à l'endroit où se tenait un petit prince belliqueux l'instant d'avant#

#grand V de la victoire#

**Doku :** C'est malin, elle me l'a encore traumatisé... #court après son prince (qui vient de hurler "Comme d'habitude !" ?)#

**Gojyo :** #léve la main bien haut#

**Doku :** Frère indigne... è.é #court toujours#

**Hakkai :** Eto... Dokugakuji-san ?

**Doku :** #pile parce que quand Hakkai prend la parole c'est souvent mauvais signe# Ha...hai ?

**Hakkai :** #pointe du doigt un Kougaiji en train d'essayer d'accrocher une corde terminée en nœud coulant au bouton des reviews#

**Doku :** Oo Koooouuuuuu !

#prend un micro et plante un décor façon star academy# Attention chers revieweurs, la survie du petit prince dépend de vous ! Chaque review que vous enverrez pèsera sur le bouton qui perdra de l'altitude. Serez-vous assez nombreux à reviewer pour que Kougaiji ne puisse plus s'en servir comme potence ? Le compteur tourne...


End file.
